The invention quite generally applies to that type of apparatus in which certain parts are to be secured against access by unauthorized persons or against outside influences such as for example weather. In particular, however, the invention concerns the so-called automatic banking machines which as a rule are built into the outer wall of a building and serve particularly for dispensing money outside of the window business hours of a banking or credit institution. Usually the outer door covering the control panel of the automatic money dispenser opens after the insertion of a customer card into an inquiry unit. In order to secure the automatic money dispenser against manipulation by unauthorized persons, the door arrangement must be relatively sturdy and have a suitable powerful door drive which cannot easily be stopped.
With such door arrangements there is the danger that when the door leaf closes, articles such as a ball point pen or even the finger of a user may be pinched between the closing edge of the door leaf and the stop face. It has already been proposed to monitor the closing region of the door arrangement by means of a photoelectric device. However in units arranged outside, such as the automatic banking machines or automatic money dispensers mentioned, there is the danger that the optical components of the photoelectric device will get dirty or the photoelectric device will become lastingly blocked in some other way and thereby interfere with the closing mechanism. Moreover a door arrangement described at the start is already known in which a strip pivotable around an axis parallel to the closing edge is arranged on the inside of the door leaf, which strip hangs out downward over the closing edges when the door leaf is open and is swung when the door leaf is put in place on the stop face. This solution has the disadvantage that objects which protrude into the gap between closing edge and stop face only by a length corresponding to the thickness of the door leaf are not detected by the sensing device.